Harry, Haruhi e a Pedra Filosofal
by flavio.schefer
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya se muda para a escola onde Harry Potter estuda e eles vão juntos para Hogwarts! O que poderá acontecer?


Capítulo I- O garoto problemático conhece a deusa

Haruhi Suzumiya era uma garota comum, com amigos e uma vida completamente normal. Mas ela ia mudar isso.

Tudo começou quando seu pai conseguiu um trabalho na Inglaterra, e a família foi assistir a um último jogo de Baseball antes de saírem do Japão. Foi nesse momento que ela se deu conta do quão pequena, desimportante e pouco especial era. Mesmo que tivesse apenas sete anos, aquilo a marcou profundamente.

Então, tomou a decisão de que quando fosse morar em sua nova casa, encontraria alguém especial.

Chegando lá, aprendeu inglês rapidamente, sabendo que viveria ali por um longo tempo.

"Eu sou Suzimiya... Digo, Haruhi Suzumiya!" –disse quando o professor pediu que ela se apresentasse.

"No Japão, as pessoas dizem o sobrenome primeiro" - explicou ele.

"Eu acabei de chegar do Japão e caso algum de vocês seja um alien, viajante do tempo ou paranormal, eu adoraria ser sua amiga!"

Quase toda a sala riu; exceto um garoto, Harry Potter. O garoto era visto como esquisito por sua família, ou quase família, já que seus pais haviam morrido. Eles eram pessoas horríveis. Seu primo Duda (cuja risada se destacava perante as demais) era o valentão da escola e impedia que Harry tivesse amigos.

Potter não podia deixar de se perguntar se ela estava falando sério. Por isso se aproximou dela no recreio:

"Ahn... Oi. –disse ele.

"O que você quer?" –perguntou Haruhi

"Eu queria saber se você tava falando sério..."

"Por que não estaria?"

"Parece que o esquisito achou uma namorada" –zombou Duda

Harry olhou para o primo e sua gangue, não sabendo o que pensar. Mesmo que fossem parentes, tinham aparências muito diferentes. Enquanto Harry era magro e tinha cabelos negros, o outro era basicamente uma baleia de cabelos louros.

Duda puxou Harry para o lado e pegou o lanche de Haruhi.

"O que é isso?" –perguntou ele

"É comida japonesa"

"Ah é" -riu, começando a comer

A garota encarou o roliço, porém como ele e seus amigos não estavam olhando, Harry pegou Haruhi pela mão e correu para se esconder, encontrando um bom lugar perto do ginásio.

"O que foi isso tudo?"

"A gangue do Duda gosta de brincar de "Caça ao Harry" para poderem me bater, e já que eu falei com você, eles vão te pegar pra garantirem que eu não tenha amigos..."

"Por que ele faz isso?"

"Porque meus tios encorajam. Eles me fazem dormir num armário e tudo."

"Você não tem amigos e mora num armário!" –disse Haruhi, se dando conta do quão horrível aquilo parecia

"Eles foram por aqui!" –gritou um dos amigos de Duda.

Harry pegou Haruhi pelo braço. E a próxima coisa que sabiam era que estavam no telhado.

Algum tempo depois, os dois estavam na sala do diretor, assim como os tios de Harry e os pais de Haruhi.

"O que o meu sobrinho fez desta vez?" –perguntou Walter Dursley

"Ele e a nossa aluna nova, senhorita Suzumiya, subiram o telhado" - falou o diretor.

"Não é verdade!" –Protestou Harry

"Claro que é" –retrucou o tio

Sakura Suzumiya encarou Walter e perguntou algo à filha em japonês, que respondeu e explicou a situação. Após esse pequeno diálogo, a mãe colocou um sorriso perverso no rosto, sorriso que Daisuke Suzumiya conhecia bem. Ele perguntou à esposa qual era sua ideia.

"O que eles estão dizendo?" –perguntou Petúnia Dursley, tia de Harry.

"Os Suzumiyas são japoneses. É normal que conversem em seu idioma nativo." –explicou o diretor

"Dursley-san... Minha esposa quer saber se podemos jantar em sua casa hoje, já que minha filha e seu sobrinho parecem ser bons amigos"

"Tanto faz" –murmurou Walter

"Eu adorar aprender comida inglesa –comentou Sakura, com um inglês improvisado.

"Eu te ensino" –disse Petúnia

Haruhi sussurrou algo para Harry. Algo que o deixou ao mesmo tempo assustado e animado.

Antes do jantar, Walter estava dizendo ao sobrinho o que deveria e não dizer.

"Diga a eles que dormir num armário é normal para crianças inglesas."

"Sim, tio Walter –suspirou Harry

"Honestamente, eu não sei o porquê dessa garota querer ser sua amiga."

"Ela é estranha. Perguntou se tinham ETs na sala." –disse Duda

Walter riu, concordando com o filho.

Então, a campainha tocou. Os Suzumiyas haviam chegado.

"Bem-Vindos a casa dos Dursley. –cumprimentou Walter.

"Harry, podemos ir pro seu quarto até o jantar ficar pronto? –perguntou Haruhi.

"Claro." –disse, a levando até seu armário.

Sakura então bateu a porta.

"Seus estúpidos."

"O quê?" –perguntou Walter.

"Vocês abusam do seu sobrinho."

Daisuke tentou acalmar sua esposa.

"Haruhi nos disse que ele dorme num armário. Esperávamos que tentassem esconder."

"O que está acontecendo?" –perguntou Petúnia

"Vocês querem ser presos por abuso infantil? –indagou Daisuke.

"Por que a polícia iria acreditar num imigrante e não em mim, um respeitável cidadão e membro da comunidade como eu?" –bradou Walter

"Talvez por que eu trabalho no Consulado. –falou Daisuke entre risos- Posso ser novo neste país, mas já sou respeitado".

Os tios de Harry empalideceram.

"Temos algumas regrinhas. Harry fica com o quarto menor aqui e também terá um quarto em nossa casa (que ficava na outra quadra da Rua dos Alfeneiros), aonde poderá ir sempre que quiser. Vocês não vão mais chamá-lo de esquisito ou espalhar mentiras e rumores sobre ele. Além disso, essa baleia aí não vai mais roubar a comida de ninguém. Façam isso e não contaremos nada aos meus amigos da Proteção à Criança." –continuou ele.

Walter aceitou, achando que o homem estava blefando. Até onde sabia, ele poderia ser até algum servente de obra.

Quando a mãe colocou Haruhi para dormir, ela perguntou:

"Você acha que eles vão fazer aquilo tudo?"

"Eu espero que sim, filha..."

Enquanto ia para seu quarto, ela pensou que Harry era a razão para eles irem até ali. Ela também queria ser um _deles_...

Num castelo escocês, uma pena mágica criou vida e escreveu em um livro, o nome de _Haruhi Suzumiya_ , e aquilo, é claro, mudaria drasticamente as coisas para Harry e Haruhi...

No dia seguinte, Walter ligou para o Consulado Japonês:

"Eu poderia falar com o Sr. Suzumiya?"

"Um momento, por favor." –disse a secretária do outro lado

Pouco tempo depois uma voz com forte sotaque japonês falou:

"Oh, Sr. Dursley. Minha esposa comentou que você poderia pensar que eu estava blefando. –ele não pôde deixar de rir-

Naquele momento, Walter soube que as coisas realmente estavam para mudar...

Notas do Tradutor: Essa fanfic na verdade é uma tradução da estória "Harry, Haruhi and the Philosophers Stone", escrita em inglês e publicada neste mesmo site. Todos os termos de ambas as séries foram adaptados para os utilizados nos livros (no caso de Harry Potter) e do blog SOS Dan Brasil (no caso de Haruhi). Como a fic original ainda não está concluída, atualmente tem 12 capítulos, não sei quando poderei trazer material novo, mas vou tentar manter _one chapter per week_.

Não posso deixar de agradecer a você, leitor e também aos meus amigos Railda Santos e Rodrigo Felipe, que me ajudaram muito com esse projeto. Espero que vocês gostem e até a próxima!


End file.
